


Storm

by i_like_eggs



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 1, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, hajime is scared of lighting lmao, its pretty gay, my first fic on here go easy on me, this is real self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_eggs/pseuds/i_like_eggs
Summary: Hajime Hinata is scared of lightning and Nagito invites himself inside of his cabin at 2 in the morning.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! ( •⌄• ू )✧ this is my first fic on here, and im real sorry if its shit. its pretty self indulgent, too. i just thought i may as well have a place to dump my fics every now and again. enjoy my dudes (n˘v˘•)¬

My thighs are drowning in bed sheets, swallowing me whole and taking me under, taking me away from the crashing, the rumbling, the fear. I swallow hard at the next roll of thunder. I grip the sheets so hard my knuckles go white. I shut my eyes so tight that they ache, and I’m begging, pleading for salvation.  
I’ve always hated that I was afraid of something so childish. I was weak, that was the truth. I was always the guy scrambling to find deeper meaning in my life but… Maybe I am just weak. This island, these classmates, and a talent that god knows what… I’m fucked.  
A sharp knock sends a shiver rippling up my back. My legs feel like minced meat, my insides felt like rotting jelly. It could have just been a branch being tossed about in the wind, right? Or better yet, someone attempting to murder me. After all, that stupid bear had burnt the notion into my brain: Kill or be killed. He knocks again.  
“Hello?” A voice asks. I exchange a glance with my alarm clock. It’s 2 in the morning. A) What the fuck was this guy doing up at 2 in the morning. B) Who the fuck is this guy. C) What the hell does he want. My legs quiver beneath me as I surround myself in sheets, fearing the worst. Who is outside? They’re probably coming in here to cut me up, mangle me, pulverise me, dump my body into the ocean and oh god – what if I’m the first to die? What if nobody knows that I’m dead? He calls out again.  
“Are you awake?” He asks. I relish in the silence that’s between us. Seemingly, it takes away from the constant whir of the rain bashing against my windows, begging to be let inside. It takes away from the boisterous rolls of thunder, groaning in unison, scaring the living shit out of me. I break into a nervous sweat.  
“Yes.” I call, from the corner of my room.  
“May I come in?” He asks. I contemplate getting up, my knees weak, trying so desperately hard to direct me to the door. I peer out the peephole. It’s that weird white haired guy from earlier, his hood soaked and towering over me, his shadow like a predator waiting to hunt prey. We stay silent for a bit. He looks me directly in the eye. I wince, pull back from the door.  
“…Why?”   
“Hinata, have you taken something of mine? I had something inside of my coat, and I was wondering if you’ve got it. It’s important.” The way my name rolls off of his tongue sends my shivering body into an even worse state.  
“C-Could it wait? It’s… It’s 2 in the morning.” I sputter. I make a fool of myself.  
“Yet you aren’t asleep, aren’t you. Are you plotting something?” I can’t see him, but I can just tell, there’s a smugness to his words. Almost like he’s kidding.  
“No.” I shoot back. He stays quiet, once again.  
“May I come in?” He repeats. My quivering hand makes a move for the door handle, seemingly automatically. I unbolt the lock, slowly, and rather unsteadily. I open the door slightly ajar to his face, a soft grin plastered beneath his wiry, writhing hair. I glare at him fearfully, my limbs quivering behind the door.  
“How do I know if I can trust you?” I hiss. White light flashes behind him, darkening his looming silhouette. A loud clap of thunder follows. I practically jump backward, and he definitely heard me yelp. Jesus Christ, if there was ever a perfect moment to hate yourself, that time was now. His lips wore a hypnotic smile as he heard the noise. He just had the audacity to bear a face like that in a situation where either one of us could die at any second.  
“If I wanted to kill anyone, I wouldn’t choose you.” He grinned. “If I were to kill you, Hinata, I would have brought along an instrument to do so with. Your cottage doesn’t hold anything that could be used. At least by you. Ah, but that’s just a guess. If it would be reassuring to you, you could check my pockets, Hinata.” Shit. The way he put emphasis on ‘you’ sent me into another shiver. My hands are clammy and shaking so much that I could be having an attack. I can’t breathe properly anymore.  
“M-make it quick.” I stammer. I feel hot tears pooling at my eyelids. I choke them back. Shut my eyes tight. He pushes open the door and faces me. Instead of looking around for his belongings, he focused a lot more on my shaking body.  
“Are you okay?” He asks.   
“Yes. Go find your damn thing, let me sleep.” I shoot back. He tilts his head.  
“Why are you shaking then?”  
“ ‘M cold.” I grunt. He moves past me. I shut the door behind him.  
“See, the truth is, I know you didn’t take anything from me.” He smiles. Another roll of thunder passes. I’m sweating in fear. I wince, fighting back tears.  
“Then why are you here? H-how do you know I’m not going to kill you?” I spit.  
“I know for a fact that you’re not going to kill me now, not in this condition.” He stands directly across from me. His stance is wide, open, like he was willingly going to accept a blow from somebody.  
“C-condition?” I stutter.  
“If it wouldn’t be rude of me to guess, you are afraid of the storm, correct?” He asks. He read me like a fucking book. If not, I must just be transparent. He stares at me, he’s got this look- of innocence. It’s so unnerving, adding to the already frothing fear instilled in my gut. He looks at me with those broken eyes of his.  
“Can you get out?” I ask. No, plead. It sounds like I’m desperately trying to get him out of here, desperately wishing away his hypnotising aura, desperately trying to shut out the world and just sleep. He advances toward me, only a few inches would close the distance between us. He just softly laughs to himself.  
“You’re not going to be able to sleep on your own.” His words fall like smoke from his rose tinted lips on that porcelain skin. I hate it, I fear it, yet I’m already so addicted to it.  
“Yes, I will.” I gulp. “Will you please leave? You’re scaring me.” The lump in my throat burns, begging for me to just sob. I hate myself.  
“I’m sorry. If that’s really what you want, then I guess I’ll go.” He brushes past me, and I linger in the feeling of even just his shoulder brushing against me. I swallow. Another clash of thunder makes a whimper- yes, a whimper- escape me. I feel absolutely pathetic. He turns around, muddy pools of grey and green reflecting into mine. 

He stares at me for a minute. All I can do is stare back. I freeze.  
“Don’t go.”  
Why the fuck did I say that? I didn’t want a potential murderer in my cabin at this hour of the night. It was automatic, my body was put onto autopilot, and I loathed it. He stares at me for a brief second, an ever so slight look of shock in those eyes of his.  
“I didn’t expect this.” He beams, laughing to himself. I feel like shit. I practically fall onto my bed, shaking, quivering, begging and pleading for everything to just disappear. I hear the bed creak next to me. He peels off his coat and tosses it on the carpet. He lays next to me on his back, staring up at the ceiling.  
“So you’re afraid of the storm, right?” He asks, once more. It was humiliating to answer.  
“Yes.” I groan. He chuckles.  
“It’ll be over before you know it.” God, the way he sounded so sly whilst saying that, almost felt as if he were predicting my imminent death. I curl up, facing the other way from him, not daring to look over. I shrink.  
He notices, apparently, as I feel a cold, bony arm slither across my waist. He presses his body against mine. He isn’t inherently warm or cosy, yet… I still feel so privileged to feel him. My face is dusted with red. I shiver again. It isn’t because of the storm. His appendages are so delicate, smooth, slender. He just… holds me. This guy was definitely strange, because he had somehow gotten me hooked on the way he felt alone, the way he spoke my name, the way he had invited himself into my residence and the way I accepted it. I just let him next to me.  
The shaking resided, and so did my consciousness. I slip under, his occasional long, whispery breaths pulling me back up. His small movements were so hypnotic that I focused alone on them. The rain, the thunder, the lightning seemed to disappear when he touched me. Everything went dark.

A few hours later, I wake up. I don’t open my eyes, but I feel Komaeda shifting next to me. I’m laying on my back now. I don’t see him, but I can feel his breath from above me. He’s looming over me. This is it. This is the moment I die. He’s lured me in, into this sick and twisted trap of his. I swallow, forcing my eyes together in a vice like grip. Do NOT open your eyes. Do NOT open your eyes.   
He rests his lips on top of mine. I open my eyes in contrary to what I forced myself not to do. His eyelashes bash softly against his face, dusted ever so gorgeously with a pale pink, a beautiful contrast. His lips are smooth, and Jesus Christ did I want them to stay there forever. I drank in the way he felt over me, the way he looked so angelic and holy, and I shut my eyes once more. He broke the friction. I didn’t stop him.   
“Goodnight, Hajime.” He fell softly next to me. This was the one moment, just for a brief while, where I was one step ahead of Komaeda. He didn’t know that I was awake the whole time.


End file.
